Artificial centerpiece arrangements are typically used on tables and the like for decorative purposes. Such centerpiece arrangements often include a candle and surrounding candle ring on which artificial flowers, leaves and the like are attached. The candle rings have been available for years and generally consist of one plastic ring member, or several tiered ring members of different diameters, each having mounting pegs thereon to which the artificial flowers, leaves and the like are attached.
In order to vary the appearance of such centerpiece arrangements to fit the occasion, the candle or flowers can be changed. Changing the artificial flowers on the candle ring can be both expensive and time consuming. Heretofore, candle rings traditionally have been adapted for use with column or pillar candles, which are relatively bulky and expensive and tend to be less readily available and/or only available in limited colors and styles. Because these candle rings have been previously limited to a single size candle, the kinds of centerpiece arrangements possible have not been as varied or versatile as they might have been.
Some centerpiece arrangements would be much more attractive with the relatively taller, less expensive and more readily available taper candles, but there has not been available heretofore an adapter by which such candles could be used with candle rings in a way that enables the user to utilize either pillar or taper candles as desired with a particular candle ring for maximum variety and versatility.
Nor has there been available heretofore an adapter by which a taper candle and chimney glass could be utilized as desired with a particular candle ring for even more variety and versatility.
A need has thus arisen for a taper candle bar which can be inserted into an existing candle ring enabling the use of taper candle and chimney glass and when removed, reverting the candle ring back for use with original pillar candle, while still maintaining the original centerpiece style design.